


Under Glittering Chandeliers

by ScarletteLyn



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Kylo Amidala, M/M, creds to the others, fake relationship au, fancy dinner au, there's even more that I didn't post, this got so out of hand, tumblr prompt thing, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteLyn/pseuds/ScarletteLyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux needs a date to his political dinners and Kylo Ren seems to be the only one available. Luckily Ren is better at the game than Hux is.</p><p>Started as a tumblr thing. I've made it worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Undone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this started off with this post right here ---> http://griesly.tumblr.com/post/142908158086
> 
> Additional credits go to the others who wrote before me (dcdreamer23, griesly, gay-space-fascist) for setting it up bc I've only made it worse and I'm not sorry
> 
> This starts pretty directly where whoever was last ended off ~~ also as I said, there is more if anyone is interested

                Ren made quick work of finding their quarters and Hux noticed that he was indeed feeling better, as much as he didn’t want to admit it. He let Ren enter first and watched the other man sweep in, his gown following behind him. A few bags were set near the bed and Hux only recognized one of them as his. He made quick work of unpacking it. Out of the corner of his eye, Hux watched Ren go through whatever ritual he seemed to have slipped into after such a long night of diplomacy and showmanship. He carefully took down his hair and brushed out the silver strands while Hux was powerless to do much else other than watch.

                Even undoing the beautiful facade he’d created, Ren was more elegant and graceful than Hux had thought he could be. Long fingers tamed his curls easily and pulled off his jewellery with ease, arranging them along the desk he was sitting at. He wiped off the carefully applied makeup with a gentleness that also surprised the General. As he watched, Hux realised that Ren could’ve never simply _made_ himself that beautiful with makeup and a fancy gown. No, Ren actually _was_ beautiful when he wasn’t wearing his mask. His brown eyes were large with long lashes and his lips were nearly perfect. Porcelain skin was dotted with beauty marks and his dark hair was begging to be touched. In his awe, Hux remembered that the man could in fact see him if he were to turn so instead, Hux busied himself with changing out of his own military uniform.

                As Hux was making his way to take a shower, Ren began undressing. The General was a statue, fixated on the other man while he dropped the gown to the floor. Inch by inch, more pale skin was exposed. It seemed like moonlight was shining from inside Ren, the way his skin seemed to glow as he stepped out of the fabric. Hux only had a minute to admire the lines and muscles of Ren’s back. Lithe as he was, it was clear that he was still a predator. All the expensive gowns in the galaxy couldn’t hide the fact that Ren was very much a trained killing machine. Too soon, it was over and Ren was pulling on a long dressing gown made of something that looked like silk. Hux fled to the refresher, shutting the door and seeking a nice, hot shower.

                Except that there wasn’t a shower. A large clawfoot tub dominated the expanse of marble floor. Bottles lined the nearby shelves and again, Hux felt entirely out of his element. Without even knocking, Ren strode in only to shoo him out of room but not without protests from Hux himself. With a sigh, Ren turned on the faucet and went to one of the shelves before picking up a bottle and smelling it. He did this a few times with half a dozen of the vials before stepping back and crossing his arms.

“What would you prefer for your bath General?” Ren asked, not turning around.

“Pardon?” Hux was confused. “You can drop the formalities, no one else is around.”

“What would you prefer for your bath Hux?” Ren sighed, turning finally only to glare at the red head.

“What are those things anyways?” Hux ignored his question and it was met with a gasp.

“Scented oils, it’s a shame you’ve never been treated to them before,” Pouring some crystals into the bath, Ren looked up. “I’ll fix it up for you. Wait outside.”

“If you steal my bath after the day I’ve had,” Hux never got to finish because Ren spoke over him and pushed him out of the room.

“I won’t. Go have a cigarette on the balcony and it’ll be done by the time you come back, I promise.”

                Hux did as he said, pulling a lighter and his cigarette case from his uniform. Ornate glass doors led outside and Hux leaned against the railing, lighting the end of his cigarette. Looking out at the stars, the only thing on the General’s mind were Ren’s soft hands on his shoulders and how they squeezed ever so gently when he was pushing the older man out of the refresher. Taking a long drag, Hux tried to think of anything other than the man in his room but it didn’t work. The sound of the water running floated through the open balcony doors and something else came with it. It took a second but Hux soon recognized it as humming and it could only be coming from one man. Finishing up, Hux went back inside and stood in the doorway to listen to Ren’s humming. It matched just how beautiful he was.

“Here, it’s finished,” Ren smiled as he looked back at Hux. “I’m going to bed so try not to make too much noise.”

“As if I would,” Hux’s glare was only half-hearted. “Wait there’s only one bed.”

“It’s not like you to miss details General,” Ren pointed out. “Yes there is only one. You get half and I get half, surely you can tolerate that for a week.”

“We’ll see,” Hux mumbled as Ren left.

                Sinking into the water, Hux noticed it was indeed heavily scented. The warm smell of vanilla hit him first but soon something floral joined it. Hux wasn’t quite sure what it was, but it was pleasant and the hot water soothed all of his aches. For once in his life, he took his time. Washing his hair took almost a good half hour as he scrubbed away the gel that kept every hair in place. This was certainly a luxury that Hux would’ve never afforded himself if he wasn’t pushed into it by circumstance and one very stern knight. When he got out and drained the water, Hux was actually content and walked out in his towel. Ren was hanging things in the large armoire as the other man threw on some underclothes.

“Which side of the bed would you like?” Ren asked.

“You waited to ask?” Hux chuckled, his good mood filling him.

“You’re the one with a military schedule,” Ren laughed himself. “Believe it or not some of us sleep wherever we damn well please.”

“Fine, I’ll take the right,” Hux sighed and climbed into the soft bed, followed by Ren on the other side.

                After the bath, Hux’s body melted into the plush bedding. He’d never been so relaxed. It took Hux almost no time to fall asleep but little did he know that he’d be woken up a few hours later by the man beside him. Ren started by tossing and turning but nothing Hux couldn’t ignore. It was when he began talking in his sleep that Hux became concerned. Constant streams of no came from Ren’s lips and soon Hux was shaking him awake. Ren sat up so fast that their heads almost collided.

“Are you alright?” Hux asked, hesitant to touch the other man now that he was awake. “It was just a nightmare.”

“No it wasn’t,” Ren shook his head, raven black curls bouncing around. His hands were pulling at the sheets nervously.

“Well either way, you’re here now alright?” Hux did his best to be comforting but felt like he was failing at it.

                Suddenly, Ren reached out and pulled Hux against his chest. It was awkward at first until Hux’s own arms wound around the younger man and they laid down together. Ren buried his face in Hux’s neck and quickly fell back asleep. The General on the other hand, was wide awake. Hux always had some kind of respect for Ren, he didn’t have to like him but he could admire the other man’s skills. He was deadly efficient on missions, lethal in combat training and he struck fear into the hearts of every single crew member. It was downright impressive, and now it was only more-so that he’d shown the rest of his skills. As a diplomat, he was unmatched. His eloquence and dancing had shocked Hux nearly into a coma. His presentation skills were what had done it, Hux decided. He’d never look at Kylo Ren the same way again.

                All he could see now were fine cheekbones, full lips and moonlight skin that was so close Hux could kiss it. The way Ren had held him while the danced still played in the back of Hux’s mind and his warm hands pressed against his back now didn’t help. For a split second Hux let himself think that he could sleep like that every night but as soon as the thought was there, he was shooing it away. Eventually the General too managed to fall asleep in the arms of the most dangerous man in the building.


	2. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my hand slipped

                The next morning, Hux was woken by someone shaking him. Cracking open his eyes, it was Ren. The knight stood in front of him in nothing but a couple of towels with a scowl on his face. He couldn’t help but laugh at the sight. The towel on Ren’s head seemed like he’d twisted it precisely while the other one hung precariously from his hips. The defined muscles of his stomach were nice but it was the v that had Hux almost drooling before he mentally slapped himself back into his usual demeanour. Ren crossed his arms as the General continued to lay in bed.

“We’re going to be late if you don’t hurry up and dress yourself you heathen!” Ren exclaimed, sitting in front of the desk and mirror again and grabbing different pots of makeup.

“I don’t take nearly as long as you,” Hux stretched before sitting up. He hadn’t slept in like that in ages.

“I’ve laid out clothes for you, they’re on the chair,” Ren called even though Hux still hadn’t moved from the bed.

                It only took a few minutes for Hux to dress, his fingers knowing how each of his uniforms buttoned by heart. He could do it blindfolded. He spent the rest of the time watching Ren in his ritual to get ready. He applied his make up with precision that could match a lifelong surgeon and slowly, the man walked to the armoire with as much enthusiasm as he had for paperwork. Flicking through all the different things he’d brought, Ren plucked out a deep navy gown. He took a while, dressing in the refresher, but when he emerged was when Hux almost dislocated his jaw. The gown was stunning on the other man. It was made of velvet and clung to him tightly while both the front and back plunged. Jewels hung from his neck on thick, golden chains and rings adorned his fingers.

“You’ll catch flies if you keep that up,” Ren walked over and pushed Hux’s mouth closed with one slender finger.  When all Hux could do was stammer, Ren spoke again. “Remember, we’re supposed to be a couple at these events. It’s a good thing too because you’d be lost without me, just stay close and let me handle it. Now shall we General?”

                Hux tried to recollect his thoughts as he offered Ren his arm to escort him down to the hall. All manner of breakfast foods were out on the tables now. Everyone stared as Hux and Ren made their way through the crowds, marvelling at the magnificent creature on Hux’s arm. The General was grateful for once that he had been shifted off to the side so he could be grumpy in peace. It was nice while it lasted but some nobles asked Hux how he and Ren had met.

“Oh I’ve known him for years,” Hux managed to make his voice pleasant and he wasn’t even lying. “We met when were still both very young and as the years passed, we worked together.”

“Mmm,” Ren hummed beside him, a small smile playing at his painted lips. “Yes, I was quite enamoured with you even back then.”

                Ren’s comment had shocked Hux. He figured it had to be a lie but there was also a small chance that the Knight was telling the truth. Looking up, Ren gave nothing away. They continued through breakfast _and_ lunch before Hux pulled the dark haired beauty away to the gardens. It was tough getting outside since everyone wanted to talk to them and Ren was on his best political behaviour. Eventually though Hux got his way and the two of them strolled through the gardens alone.

“Did my comment surprise you General?” Ren was looking down, amused.

“Only if it was true,” Hux admitted.

“It was,” Ren chuckled quietly. “I can’t deny that you are very handsome and you always have been.”

                Hux stopped, his arm sliding out of Ren’s. Turning to look at the other man, Ren’s gown fanned out and settled with more grace than anything Hux had ever seen. For a brief moment Hux was angry that Ren was wearing so much makeup, primarily because he thought the Knight looked better without it. Suddenly more stressed out than he wanted to be, Hux lit up a cigarette and leaned against an ornate fountain. Ren watched on as Hux tried to calm himself. His brilliant copper hair had managed to fall out of place and his hands shook slightly. Once the older man had crushed the cigarette butt under his foot, Ren moved to help fix him. Gentle hands pushed his hair back where it was supposed to be before moving down to hold his jaw.

“Don’t worry,” Ren was quick to soothe the other man. “If anyone sees us out here like this, it will only further our ruse.”

“But is it really a ruse to you?” Hux asked, his face an inexpressive as ever but this time it was deliberate.

“While my feelings are there, yours are not General so yes,” Ren sighed heavily. “It is all a show to me. It has to be.”

                Without a witty reply or any acknowledgement past his action, Hux pulled Ren down by his neck and pressed their lips together. Large hands moved to Hux’s hips, digging in hungrily as Ren returned his kisses. When they broke apart the two of them still stood close. Ren’s hands kept Hux from moving and Hux’s own hands were resting on the Knight’s broad shoulders. Soft fabric let Ren’s body heat through easily under the older man’s fingers. Again Ren fixed the other man’s hair.

“Come on, I don’t want to miss the dancing,” Ren hooked their arms together again, moving to Hux’s side.

“Do I have lipstick on my face?” They were both almost too nonchalant about what had just happened.

“No, you’re as perfect as ever General,” Ren was beaming.

“Thank you but you really do outshine everyone here,” Hux returned. “We’re going to have to talk about that later.”

“In bed perhaps,” Ren teased just as they re-entered the grand hall.

                Sure enough, the dancing had started and Ren followed Hux wherever he led. Remembering more of the steps came easier to Hux on his second try and the pair danced well together. They continued to wow the Orgelench people until it was time again to return to their quarters for the night. Hux and Ren undressed and cleaned up before truly talking about what had happened earlier in the gardens. The General was a little too enthralled by watching the ritual Ren had for cleaning all the makeup off his face. It was only when he was nearing the end that Hux managed to get off the bed and instead lean against the desk that Ren was sitting at.

“You’re so much more handsome when you’re not perfectly put together Hux,” Ren smiled up at him.

“You’re so much more handsome without makeup,” Hux replied easily.

“I am not,” Ren almost snorted but even without being able to read his mind, Hux saw that he believed it.

“No you really are,” Hux moved instead to straddle the younger man who was sitting already. “All your beauty marks come through. I didn’t kiss you in the gardens for no reason you know.”

“I figured as much,” Ren chuckled, looking down. “I didn’t kiss you back for no reason.”

“So you’ve really liked me since we met?” Hux was silenced by Ren’s lips catching his. They made out lazily at the desk for a good long while. “Answer my question. Please.”

“I have,” Ren breathed, running his hands over milky white skin. “You were so stubborn, even back then. And on top of that, you’ve always been beyond attractive to me. I love the color you turn when you get angry, how your hair falls out of place and your eyes shine with a fire I’ve seen in few other people.”

“Stop, you’ll inflate my ego,” Hux grinned, combing out the braids in Ren’s hair with his fingers affectionately.

“Come General, you’ll be miserable tomorrow if you don’t get some sleep,” Ren carried the older man to the bed.

“I thought you’re the one who needs the beauty sleep,” Hux teased, fighting a yawn. 

                The two men fell asleep easily, touching only in little ways. A few brushes of limbs through the night were all that was allowed. Ren rolled over in the middle of the night and his forehead pressed against one of Hux’s biceps. He lets himself rest there for a while, taking in the warmth of the other man’s skin and all that had happened that day. Still, they had a job to do. There wasn’t time here to talk about where they stood, they only had time for their acting and some sleep. The two of them were going to have to keep up the lie that they’ve been together for years while also not overstepping their boundaries. It wouldn’t be easy and Ren rolled to the other side of the bed to remind himself of that.


	3. The First Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so much time to write now that I'm in and out of the hospital so here! Have another chapter while I'm still at home <3

                In the morning, Hux woke while Ren was sitting down at the desk. His hand hovered over the row of products hesitantly as if he didn’t quite know what he wanted just yet. As quiet as he could be, Ren still heard him coming as Hux climbed out of bed and walked over to the desk. Pale, freckled arms wound around Ren’s shoulders much like the familiar black cloak he’d been missing since he’d gotten to the small planet. He could feel the tiny bit of scruff that Hux had to shave off as the older man rested his chin against alabaster skin. Carefully, Ren lifted his hands to grab at Hux’s and pull them off his own shoulders. Instead, he wove their fingers together and stared at them for a while. For fun, Ren decided to peek into Hux’s mind to see what he was thinking.

                At first the only thing radiating from the man behind him was comfort. After getting through the thick layer of it, Ren found more emotions. Happiness and warmth filled Hux’s mind as he stared down at their hands. Thoughts of all the things he like about the Knight flitted through his brain; from how soft the dark curls were to how much he liked Ren’s big, dumb nose. He thought about how their hands seemed to be meant to fit together, slotting into place like the immaculately woven carpets that were everywhere in the palace. Pulling himself away from Hux’s mind, Ren turned his head to press a gentle kiss to the scruffy cheek that belonged to the other man. Hux on the other hand, had no plans of being quite _that_ innocent and stole a few kisses before straightening up.

“I have to say, it’s strange to see you all done up and tame,” Hux sat on the desk as Ren begun his makeup ritual.

“Don’t get too used to it,” White teeth flashed at Hux. “You’re very different too.”

“Only because I’m not on military time,” Hux yawned. “In a perfect world, I’d rather sleep until noon.”

“Soon we’ll both be back to our usual selves so we should enjoy it while we can,” Ren said as he covered his skin in makeup. Instead of reaching for red, Ren opted for gold.

“I suppose you’re right,” Hux sulked off to the refresher to clean himself up somewhat. It didn’t take long for him to storm back out, his mood entirely changed. “No.”

“What do you mean by that?” Ren turned in his chair, face only half done.

“We’re not going back to our usual selves after this,” Hux stood his ground. “I won’t allow it.”

“So what do you suggest my General?” Ren stood, striding over to the smaller man gracefully.

“I don’t know yet but I’m not letting you pretend like this entire trip didn’t happen,” His face was on it’s way to turning as red as his hair.

“Of course not Hux,” It wasn’t hard to get back into the older man’s mind and Ren suspected that he didn’t particularly care if Ren rooted around in it anyways. Instead of outright anger, Hux was flooded with fear. He didn’t want the Knight to leave him, to pretend like there was nothing between them. “But we don’t have time right now. I need to get dressed and ready so we can impress the Orgelench and you need to go make yourself look as dashing as you always do. I promise you I won’t leave you but this is all a conversation for a time when we’re not on a sensitive mission.”

“When did you become so smart?” Hux sighed, his muscles relaxing as he walked back into the refresher.

                This time, Hux’s knees actually buckled when he walked back out and saw Ren in his gown for the day. The white fabric flowed off him in a way that angels would be envious of. A few gold accents made the dress more regal and the jewellery Ren wore looked like it was dripping off of him. For once, this gown had a high neck but as he turned, Hux realised that nothing Ren had brought was completely modest. The back was cut open almost all the way down to the Knight’s ass. For a second, Hux almost wanted to drape his greatcoat over Ren’s shoulders so the only one who had seen the almost indecent dress was him. The liquid gold makeup that Ren had used made him even more heavenly, lining his eyes and filling in his lips. It was like he glowed as he strode back towards Hux. Long fingers fiddled with his tie and straightened the shoulders of his jacket.

“You are too beautiful for me,” Ren smiled as he fixed Hux’s uniform.

“Try the other way around,” Hux’s throat was dry as he looked up at Ren. Even his unruly curls had been tamed back into an elegant ponytail.

“Come on, today is a crucial day.”

                Hux assumed that Ren was right, he seemed to know everything about the politics and customs here. Instead for once, Hux managed to make pleasantries while he ate and drank to his heart’s desire. He didn’t make the same mistake as earlier in the week, getting drunk wasn’t exactly something Hux enjoyed but drinking until he felt the beginnings of a buzz was pleasant enough. Another bonus to staying to the side was he could watch Ren work his magic. People crowded around him, being mindful of his beautiful gown. In the center of all those people Ren shone like a sun with all the people milling around him as the planets, not being able to break away from his pull. The only people who talked to Hux were other military men who were focused on talking about past battles, something even tipsy Hux was comfortable talking about.

                Meals were served and Hux sat beside the shining Knight. He was a little envious of the other people around who caught Ren’s attention but he knew that once the dancing came along, he’d get to be the center of the younger man’s world. Feeling his unhappiness, Ren made sure to lay a gentle hand on Hux’s knee under the table so he knew that he still had a great deal of his attention. The General and his well being were on Ren’s radar at all times. He knew how quickly things could go south at events like these and if anything happened to the General, Ren wouldn’t be able to live with himself. Finally the table were pushed away by servants and music filled the room. Walking back over to the General, he bowed lowly and kissed his knuckles.

“May I have this dance General Hux?” Ren asked.

“You may have all the dances you wish,” Hux pulled Ren up to his full height again.

                Sure hands pulled Hux forwards. It wasn’t uncomfortable, they’d been dancing as closely as lovers the entire time they’d been there but now it was actually pleasant. Large, warm hands led Hux easily as they danced around the ballroom. Dancing had also become easier as Hux remembered how it was done and a small smile crept up onto the older man’s face. If he looked up, he’d see a matching one grace golden lips as they spun easily around everyone. Too soon, it was over and there was the sound of  glasses being tapped. The hosts of the week announced that they would be granting a gift of half of their troops to the First Order. With lots of clapping everyone retired for the night and Hux swept Ren away as soon as their arms were linked together, almost skipping down the hall in his happiness.


	4. XXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while trying to ward off my impending existential crisis that precedes all of my birthdays (if you follow me on tumblr, you're in for a ride bc I'm turning 21 on the 4th and hoo, am I not prepared)
> 
> Also, the Vitamin String Orchestra is to thank for this chapter because it is fucking inspiring when you're writing about fancy dinners.
> 
> This however, is actually mostly porn so have fun.

                As the heavy door swung shut behind them, Ren took the opportunity to spin Hux around to nonexistent music. For the first time in many years, Hux let himself have fun. Dancing with Ren was phenomenal and the General let his usual facade fade, replacing it with laughter and a wide smile. Ren himself was smiling down at the older man, his emotions softening his face. It was ridiculous but the two savoured the moment. Suddenly Hux’s steps came to an end as he stumbled backwards only to be caught perfectly by Ren, who only took the opportunity to kiss the man in his arms passionately before setting him back on his feet.

“My how your footwork has improved General,” Ren teased, stepping closer to his dance partner.

“It’s easy with a skilled partner,” Hux reached up and pulled out the ponytail keeping his dark curls back.

“I’m glad I could help,” Ren leaned down to kiss Hux gently. “I think I’m going to go run myself a bath.”

“Don’t hog the refresher,” Hux argued. “I need it too.”

“You could always join me.”

                That is precisely how Hux ended up in such a predicament. He stood by the large tub while a robed figure flitted about, running the water and pouring different things in it. Still fully clothed, Hux knew he didn’t _have_ to put himself through this. He’d likely end up having sex with Ren in they were both naked and forced to share a small space, not to mention how badly Hux actually _wanted_ it. Ren could hear him without even trying and chuckled to himself. As he waited for the water to rise, he went to try and soothe the red headed beauty across the room. Warm arms wrapped Hux comfortingly and he leaned into the solid chest that was in front of him.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Ren said quietly, doing his best to soothe the other man’s worry.

“That’s the problem,” Hux chuckled. “I want to.”

“Well whatever decision you make, know I won’t be angry with you,” Ren made sure it was clear as he watched Hux’s internal battle play out.

                Did Hux really want to give the last of what he’d withheld from the man in front of him? The very man who was telling him to choose whatever he wished. The man who had saved him on this mission and who had bared his feelings just as readily as Hux had. It seemed so easy. There were times when Ren treated him like a porcelain doll so Hux knew that there wasn’t need to be worried unless he started leading Ren in that direction. With one deep breath, Hux committed to his decision and began pulling off the layers of his uniform. Ren left him with a small smile to turn off the faucet.

The General couldn’t help but stare as the other man dropped his robe and climbed into the tub of steaming water. He had to try not to drool as he got a show of Ren’s back muscles and ass. Long days of training had paid off for him and Hux mourned the view as Ren slipped under the water. Hux kept unbuttoning his shirt and blushed as he felt the younger man’s eyes on him. Ren was just as pleased at the sight. The ginger man was slim, yes, but he was fit too. He also got to watch as Hux’s skin slowly flushed pink, starting in his cheeks and moving down to spread across his neck and chest. As the now naked Hux approached the bath, Ren held out a hand to help him step in.

                The water was so pleasantly warm, almost on the hot side, but neither of the men minded considering their situation. Hux had settled on sitting in between Ren’s legs, his back leaning against the Knight’s well defined chest and abs. Long arms wrapped around his lazily as the two of them relaxed in the heavily scented water. The oils were softening up their skin and the bubbles gave them some sort of privacy. There was no denying one thing though. Hux could feel every inch of Ren’s cock and it was _intimidating._ He’d been considering having sex with the younger man sure, but he never thought that Ren would be hiding some kind of monster in his pants.

They sat still for a long time, just sitting with each other. Ren tried his best to calm Hux. Carefully, he stroked the other man’s arms but to no avail. He tried rubbing at the sore muscles in Hux’s back but that only made the man more tense. His last attempt was the only one that worked. Gentle kisses peppered Hux’s hair, and then his shoulder, and then his neck. A small moan escaped him as Ren’s lips kept moving against his freckled skin. It wasn’t long before he wanted those lips to himself so he quickly pulled himself out of Ren’s grip, only to turn and crawl back into his lap.

“I told you, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want Hux,” Ren cautioned between kisses.

                Hux’s only response was to kiss him again, pouring everything he wanted into it and knowing that Ren would likely read his mind anyways. He pulled on damp curls harder and pressed every inch of his own skin against Ren. His legs locked behind the younger man’s back and Ren’s own hands had found their favourite spot, right on Hux’s ass. Being careful to monitor his partner, Ren slipped a finger into Hux carefully and waited to see what he would do. A momentary pause was all he got before Hux went back to kissing him. A few little noises came from here and there between their lips but Ren wanted to hear all of it so he let his lips wander back down to the General’s neck. A gasp left Hux’s lips at the two sensations and he clung onto Ren as if he’d drown without him.

“Fuck,” Hux purred as he felt the stretch of a second finger, his own teeth biting down into pale flesh.

                When they’d made it up to three fingers, Hux could barely take it anymore. As hard as he tried to pleasure himself on those three long fingers, Ren was stronger and easily held him in place where he wanted the older man. Ren did cave when Hux had the genius idea to try and stroke his dick, withdrawing his fingers and lifting the smaller man easily into an easier position. Holding him above his cock, Ren was surprised he had enough willpower to ask first if Hux was okay.

“Last chance,” Ren breathed, pulling away from Hux’s kisses and pressing their foreheads together instead. Nothing could’ve prepared Ren for his own reaction to Hux’s words.

“I need you to fuck me Kylo.”

                Something about Hux’s whimpered words made something snap in the other man. Whether it was the desperation in his voice or the use of his name, Ren pushed Hux down onto his waiting cock with as much strength as he had. Water splashed out of the tub but neither noticed, too wrapped up in each other. Hux’s moan echoed off the walls as his back arched further than he thought it could. With his neck bared, Ren took the opportunity to muffle his own noises as he felt Hux wiggling. Their languid pace earlier had left no room for discomfort on Hux’s end and he was more than ready for whatever Ren would give him.

For a while, Ren was gentle but soon Hux grew impatient and begun fucking himself. He used Ren’s broad shoulders to steady himself as he quickened the pace that Ren had set. Now even Ren’s voice was echoing through the room and he looked at the mirror that leaned against the wall. It reflected the scene back perfectly. Hux was draped over him, fucking himself into mindlessness, his skin red from the heat and the sex. Carefully, Ren decided to take control back and rolled them so it was Hux’s back against the tub. Lifting the other’s legs, Ren began fucking like he knew Hux wanted. His pace was almost violent but Hux’s encouragement let him know that this was what he was craving.

“Kylo,” Hux moaned, pulling the Knight in by the back of his neck for a kiss. Ren knew that meant he was close.

“I’m gonna come inside you Hux,” Kylo said in between moans, low and in Hux’s ear. “You’re never going to be clean again if I can help it.”

“Fuck, Kylo,” Hux’s hands pulled harshly at his hair. “Please.”

“Mmm what if I want to hear you say it first?” He slowed only slightly but Hux wasn’t having it.

“Please, do whatever you want just don’t stop fucking me,” Hux pleaded in his desperate state.

“That’s not what I wanted,” Kylo slowed even more.

“Fucking come inside me!” Hux’s frustrated shout bounced through the room. “Please Kylo, come inside me but for the love of the stars I need you to fuck me like you mean it.”

                With that, Ren picked up his pace. He pounded into Hux so hard that his skin pulled against the tub. Hux’s toes curled and before he could scream Ren’s name, the younger man caught his lips. Muscles tightened around Ren’s cock and the extra pressure helped milk every last drop out of him as he came in Hux’s ass.  The two laid for a while, the water draining since Ren had pulled the plug. Hux had a hard time catching his breath, it only really happened when Ren carried him to their bed. Despite being damp, the sheets and the cool breeze felt nice against his seemingly blazing skin. Ren crawled in beside him and immediately Hux reached for him. In the safety of Ren’s arms, Hux began drifting off.

“You are truly amazing Hux,” lips pressed against red hair.

“Mmm love you too,” Hux mumbled, half asleep already.


	5. Fear

                Ren stayed up for a long time. He didn’t feel the silk sheets against his skin nor the plush pillows beneath him, the only thing Ren felt was the weight of Hux’s body against his. The beautiful man in his arms couldn’t have possibly meant his words. There was no way it could be true. Ren thought on his possible courses of action while carding through Hux’s soft hair. Deciding to torture himself further, Ren dipped into Hux’s mind to see what he was dreaming about. It was tame, especially for Hux. He and Ren were laying in bed, in a room that Ren didn’t recognize but assumed to be the General’s personal quarters. For a while Ren just stared in awe of the view of the stars just outside the ship. Viewports lined Hux’s wall and it was so foreign to the Knight but eventually he focused back on the contents of the dream rather than the scenery.

“Would you please tell me what’s wrong?” Hux’s voice was soft as it had been the last time he’d comforted Ren from a nightmare.

“I’m not good enough,” Ren’s voice was even and he faced away from Hux.

Even the conscious Ren was stunned by the confession and how Hux could so easily see through his emotions to pick out his real fears. They had known each other too long. Slowly, Hux reached out to touch Ren’s bare back soothingly and the larger man rolled over into Hux’s arms. In the dream, both men refused to move and it was like Ren could feel the strength with which he held onto Hux. It was a long time before Hux spoke and it forced Ren to make a choice.

“You’re enough to me.”

                When Hux woke from a restful night of sleep, Ren was nowhere to be seen. Clothes had been laid out for him and Hux simply thought he’d overslept again. Dressing easily, Hux waited. As usual, Ren knocked the wind out of him. The man was dressed again in crimson, black embroidery lining the edges and a general lack of other embellishments. There was no train, no cape, no enticing expanses of skin. The sleeves covered his arms completely and then some, the inner layer clinging to his skin and ending by hooking over his middle finger while the outer layer flowed away from him. The thing that truly struck Hux about his lover that morning was the solemn look on the younger man’s face and the general lack of extravagant makeup.

“What’s wrong?” Hux interrogated him immediately, outright refusing Ren to go out until they were both settled.

“Nothing is wrong General Hux, I-.”

Being interrupted was never a joy for Kylo Ren of all people. He was supposed to speak above everyone else, to be powerful and a leader but there was nothing he could hold over Hux’s head when the two of them were alone. And after so many years, the older man could read him as easily as he read his daily reports. Ren quieted and waited for the other man to speak, watching him analyse with all the precision in the galaxy.

“No,” Hux concluded. “No you are not doing this to me Kylo Ren!”

“For the benefit of the Order I feel as if,” He spoke only to be cut off again.

“NO!” Hux was getting visibly angry. “Fuck the Order! Fuck your training! You are not distancing yourself from me Ren! All for some stupid reason like not thinking you’re good enough because do I HAVE NEWS FOR YOU!”

                In the years they’d been around each other, Ren had only known Hux to have a few uncontrolled outbursts. Three actually. All of them were while the good General was intoxicated on top of that fact but it had happened. He screamed until his face turned purple before calming down but it was quite the terrifying sight nonetheless. He shouted mostly about how wonderful he thought Ren was, which was a shock to the younger man but what was even more unbelievable were Hux’s last words before he stopped to catch his breath.

“I do love you Kylo, I just wish you’d let me,” Hux sat down on the bed, feeling lightheaded from the lack of oxygen.

                With tears in his eyes, Ren fell to his knees in front of Hux. He stared, unable to make words as Hux rushed forwards to make sure he wasn’t in any kind of pain. For a while, they just knelt on the floor together as Hux waited for Ren to come back into his own body. He held the younger man’s face in his hands carefully, as if he was the one now made of glass. Ren could shatter at any moment. It all depended on the direction the pieces fell, whether they were towards Hux or away. Slowly, Ren’s spine slumped and his eyes closed in defeat before Hux pulled him forcefully against his own body. Large hands gripped at Hux’s back and suddenly he knew what to say.

“You’re enough to me.”

                It took a long time, but eventually Ren calmed down enough for the two men to move to the refresher. Hux forced the younger man to sit on the edge of the tub while he used a damp cloth to wipe away the smeared makeup. He did his best to fix Ren’s elaborate hair and let his Knight redo his own face. During the whole thing, Hux stood with him. They were beyond fashionably late but making some kind of appearance was better than not making an appearance at all. There was a chance that the Orgelench would be too shocked by their tactics to notice anyways.  Besides, if they weren’t in awe of them, Ren would make sure of it before the night was out. As the doors swung open, Hux had been right. The attendees were too shocked and awed by them that no one questioned their tardiness. Only a few more days remained before the two would be back on the ship so Hux took the opportunity to keep Ren to himself as much as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Birthday update! WOO! yes I was born on Star Wars day and to celebrate I actually watched episode 7 which, fun fact, I hadn't previously seen before tonight. 
> 
> Don't be alarmed, this isn't the last chapter because I'm a sucker for continuing things although I'm sure I could leave it here. But I won't. Mostly because I don't have another hobby haha


	6. Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this! Sorry it took so long to finish but here is the nice, fluffy conclusion to the fic

                The two snuck in as much alone time as possible in their last remaining days. Stolen moments on deserted balconies, quiet jokes exchanged at dinner, and lots of dancing. Hux knew he’d miss being spun by the younger man once they had to return to the Finalizer. As he loosened up at the parties, Ren took his own time to admire the older man. Somehow his uniforms were immaculate despite him owning a large cat and the jackets were all cut far differently than Hux usually preferred. Instead of making him look larger and more intimidating, these accentuated every slender aspect of him and Ren loved it. Hux was beautiful under the glittering chandeliers of the ballroom as he spoke to the few other military men about the First Order. Ren stood and sipped his champagne as he watched, a smile playing on his lips. At night, the two would often make love and in between they talked about everything. By the last day, there was nothing the two men didn’t know about each other.

                It was hard, knowing that they’d have to leave. Ren’s last outfit was a welcome distraction, Hux actually needed to sit down. Draped in golden fabric, the taller man looked like a god who’s gown was woven by the angels themselves. It was simple and loose, draping over his shoulders like molten metal but the real stunning part was the long cape that was fastened around his neck. It was heavy and black with the most intricate gold design around the edges. The entire outfit was by far the nicest one and he’d saved it for last for a reason. A woman literally fainted at the sight of the two men walking into the hall and Hux had never been so proud to stand beside the Knight, especially when he looked as immaculate as he did.

                As they finished dinner, the leader of the Orgelench announced their full cooperation with the First Order. Ren watched as his General tried to mask his excitement. Hux failed miserably and a wicked grin spread across his face at the speech. Seeing the older man smile made Ren grin just as wide and as soon as the music started, he whisked Hux onto the dance floor. As they spun, the red head couldn’t contain his elation any more.

“And just what are you laughing at?” Ren purred.

“I’m just really happy,” Hux was beaming. “This trip was a success and I got to spend all this time with you. There is nothing more in all the galaxy that I could possibly want.”

“I’m glad,” Ren smiled. “I am going to miss being around you all the time once we return to the ship.”

“Oh you think I’m going to let you go back to sleeping in a bed without me?!” Hux joked. “Not a chance Ren.”

“I’d be happy to continue sleeping with you,” Ren leaned down to press his forehead against the smaller man’s. “Your quarters or mine?”

“Like I’d move into the shrine you’ve built,” Hux kissed him gently. “No, keep the shrine but you’re sleeping in my quarters from now on.”

“Our quarters,” the beautiful man kissed the General in earnest, the other people in the room not paying them any attention.

                In the morning, Ren woke up before Hux. He took a moment to admire the man in his arms while the soft morning sun fell through the window. Freckles dusted his skin and Ren busied himself with connecting them all with his finger tips. Together they packed their things and prepared to leave. To both of their surprise, a large shuttle was waiting for them and it was full of gifts from the Orgelench people. Hux watched as Ren went up to inspect them in awe. There were expensive blankets, jewellery, furniture, oils and so much more. Thinking about how Ren must’ve grown up, this was everything he had been missing from when he was a child. Hux smiled and went to sit with the Knight as they left back to the Finalizer, making plans of where to put all the beautiful things they’d been given so it was almost like they never left the planet.


End file.
